Jack Frost, Jamie, And Pitch Black
by AwaitingaHerondaleLover143
Summary: Pitch captures Jack Frost and Jamie in an attempt to get more believers and gain more power. There will be torture, sexual content and questionable language so be warned. And i am new to this site, review, comments and private messages are much welcomed!3
1. Chapter 1

** Okay so I just wanted to start off with saying that I know Jamie is a male character but, for this fanfic (which is my very first ever!) I turned his character into a girl to make it more convenient and to make the story flow better and to make it a little more relatable to us! Oh! And I'm new to this website so if there is anything you can tell me to help I would LOVE it!3 And with that I guess I will start!:**

Jack Frost froze as he sensed a snowball flying towards him. He turned around and quickly dodged it and whipped around to look at the one who threw it at him. "Are you challenging me to a snowball fight?" he asked the young girl.

"Yes, Jack Frost. I challenge you to a snowball fight!" she said laughing. And with that she bolted behind a tree and started making snowballs as fast as she could. She only showed herself for seconds at a time, just long enough to throw a snowball at her friend. Then she would hide again and continue making snowballs.

"No fair, Jamie! Hiding is cheating!" Jack laughed as he used his powers to form a snowball in his hand and the second he saw her head peep from behind the tree he threw it. She screamed and ducked behind the tree a second before it could hit her.

"Being a Guardian and being _the_ Winter Spirit isn't fair! Plus you have powers!" she yelled back.

Jack thought about this for a moment. It was true. He was a Guardian and he did have powers..."Alright." he said, "Tell you what. You come out from behind that tree and I'll let you hit me. I won't hit you though. Promise."

"Alright." Jamie said. But she had a feeling this was just another one of his games and he was going to hit her anyway. He always won this game but she didn't care. As long as she got to spend time with him she didn't care what they were doing. She stepped out from behind the tree with a snowball in each hand. Jack looked at her and put his hands up, showing that he was at her mercy and had no snowballs. She smiled and put her arm behind her head getting ready to throw a snowball when she froze. A chill ran up her spine and a huge shadow grew from behind her as the sky darkened a little.

Jack's face became serious and she swallowed hard, dropping the snowballs. "Pitch." he said between clenched teeth. Jamie twisted around just in time for Pitch to grab her and hold her up high by her shoulders. She struggled in his grasp. "Put me down!" she screamed.

Jack tightened his grip on his staff getting ready to fight. "Get your filthy hands off of her, Pitch."

** Okay so sorry this was short. It's late where I am now and to be honest I just to see if anyone actually reads this before I waste time on writing any more that no one will read...But I do have plenty of ideas on where I am going with this! *hint hint wink wink!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well here's chapter two! After getting some reviews I decided why not? Can't harm anyone! Well...Maybe Jack and Jamie...;P**

Pitch tightened his grip on Jamie, making her wince a little. She struggled once again, even though she knew it wouldn't make much difference. Jack flew forward at lightning speed but frose when Pitch put a hand around Jamie's neck. Jack's eyes widened and his already pale skin seemed to grow paler. "Pitch. Let her go." he said calmly.

Pitch's eyes narrowed. "No." He tightened his grip on Jamie's throat, cutting off her air supply. She threw her hands up and scratched at the hand crushing her windpipe desperately trying to pry it off.

"Pitch!" Jack screamed in frustration. He silently called on his friend, Wind, to help. Wind listened to the one it loved so much and quickly grabbed hold of Pitch's ankle. Wind yanked with all her might and Pitch cried out in surprise. He released Jamie and was slammed into the tree behind him. "Thank you!" Jack said under his breath.

He flew over to Jamie who was kneeling and gasping to get air. He knelt down beside her and put a hand on her warm back. "Are you alright?"

She looked up into his icey blue eyes fill with worry and nodded. "Yeah. I think so." she said breathlessly. Behind her, Pitch was starting to get up...

He helped Jamie to her feet. "I need you to run. Get out of here as quickly as you can!" he said.

Jamie shook her head. "No. No way. I'm not leaving you!" Jack squeezed her shoulders lightly. "There's no time to argue. Please. Do it for me. I need to know that you'll be safe..." Jamie sighed and reluctantly nodded her head. Jack nodded back and pushed her away from him lightly. Jamie took off running as fast as her feet could carry her. Behind Jack, Pitch stood up and yelled, "You little brat! You'll pay for that!"

At the sound of Pitch's voice, Jamie stopped and spun around. "Go!" Jack yelled. A tear rolled down her cheek and she started running again.

_Why am I crying?! God! Stop being so weak, Jamie! Jack is strong. He defeated Pitch before, and he'll do it again! There's nothing to worry about!_

When Jamie got out of sight Jack sighed, relieved. Then he turned to face Pitch. Unfortunately, he waited too long to turn and Pitch was already on him. Pitch pinned Jack to the ground and hissed, "You will pay!" Then he brought a ball of nightmaresand down on Jack's head. The darkness closed in on him and hi last thought was, _at least Jamie's safe_, before he gave into it.

**Sorry this one was short too! But I'm heading out to watch Catching Fire again so I only had a little bit of time but I HAD to get this out of my head and on here for you guys! I promise I'll try to update at least one more time today!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is also a short chapter. SO sorry. But I'll tell you what. This one is my favourite one so far!^_^**

Jack slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised to find out that he didn't have a headache. He squinted and looked around. He was in a small dark room that was dimmly lit up by a songle lightbulb in the middle of the room. There was only one window but, it was tiny (too small to fit through) and it was barred. It had no glass so some fresh air filtered through and comforted Jack slightly. Jack sighed and put his head to his knees. He wasn't chained up but he knew Pitch, all too well, and knew that there wasn't a way out. An image of Jamie laughing came to view in his mind and he smiles.

But it was shortlived because the sound of footsteps shook him from his daydream. He jolted his head up and the door opened and a shadowy figure with a black robe sauntered in. Jack clenched his hands into fists at his sides and stood up. "Pitch..."

"Ah! Jackie boy! How glad I am that you're awake!" Pitch cooed. "Remember last time we fought? You made a fool of me. And now? Now you will pay dearly!"

Jack ignored him and prepared to pounce. Seeing this, Pitch lifted his pointer finger and wiggled it in the air. "Ah. Ah. Ah..." He looked at one of his nightmare guards just outside the door. "Bring her in." Then he looked back at Jack. "Don't do anything you'll regret, Jack Frost."

Jack watched in horror as Pitch's guard dragged a struggling girl into the room by her hair. "Let go of me you foul creature!" she yelled through clenched teeth. Pitch grabbed her and held her in front of him so Jack could see.

Jack's eyes widened and dread filled his entire being. Before he could stop himself her shouted. "Jamie! Let her go you son of a bitch!"

Pitch ignored Jack's ranting and pushed Jamie toward him. "I'll let you two catch up. Then the fun will begin!" And with that he vanished through the door, closing it behind him.

**See? lol:D So what are your thoughts?! Did you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it? Huh huh? And if you think this is good just hang in there because I have SO MUCH MORE in store for Jack and Jamie. They are, after all, in the hands of Pitch Black! And we all know how twisted he is!...**


End file.
